1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in personal computers and the like, the heat generated from a specific electronic component is transferred to the heat radiation cooling fan using a heat pipe and radiated in order to suppress heat generation of the electronic component arranged inside the body.